Baby Come Back
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: After the shooting in season4 Sean was a 'hero' ... but all he wanted was to be Emmas. Sick of the fame and Ellie, will Emma take him back after he relizes what he loves and needed this whole time. Ellie friendly. SEMMA. Little mentions of Cranny


What if after the shooting Sean got so much fame that he couldn't take it and finally lets out his emotions. Will he stay with Ellie or go back to the love of his life, Emma? Will she forgive him for what the bad boy did to her? SEMMA. Little mentions of Cranny. ONE SHOT

"Look, your famous" teased Ellie showing Sean his news paper ad. It was of his face and 'hero' underneath.

Sean rolled his eyes "Great" he dumped it in the trash.

"Sean!" yelled someone he's never seen in his life "Sean Cameron" soon enough a whole crowd turned.

And was on their way to get him.

"Mr Cameron" a reporter said "Is it true Rick Murray was going to shoot off your other friends if you not saved the others?"

"He just wanted to protect us" smiled Ellie kissing Sean's cheek.

Sean turned his head and gave Ellie a wierd look.

Why was she and other people doing this to him?

Sean softened seeing what was beyond Ellie, behind her on the Degrassi lawn was Emma and Manny.

Emma and him connected eyes and Emma just turned to Manny.

Sean frowned and turned "Mr Cameron!" yelled the reporter and he just ignored going inside the school.

"The others?" Emma overheard the reporters and looked to Manny "Who the hell do they think they are?" she asks.

"You only had a gun pointed at your head" Manny said in sarcasm.

"And Sean Cameron seems to like the fame" Emma shook her head "He hasn't changed at all" she frowned.

Manny sadly watched her friend and put her hand on her shoulder "You have me. And you have no idea how happy I am your okay"

"What if I wasn't?" Emma mumbled and Manny gave her an insane look.

"Don't think that way Emma. Sean was there and so was Toby. Rick had no chance... Sean did the right thing. For once" she teased.

Emma rolled her eyes getting up as the bell rang "I'm starting to wish I wasn't okay..." she admits walking away.

Manny sadly watched her go.

She knew why Emma was so mad about Sean getting fame for this hero thing but why didn't she want to live?

Sure she had the right to be depressed but her family and friends were so happy she was alive.

Maybe it was the fact that Sean Cameron saved her.

She didn't want to be ever saved by that ex of hers...

"Emma" she heard and turned from the hallway and saw Sean coming up, she took a breath.

She owed him her life.

"Hey" she gave a little weak smile.

Sean dug hands in his pockets "So it's uh.." he glanced down the hall of people being interviewed "It's pretty crazy around here"

"All for you" Emma said dully and going to her locker.

Sean frowns and leaned on the locker beside "I don't want it" he admits and Emma's brown eyes connected to his.

_skip._

"You don't?" Emma curiously asked.

Sean stared down and shook his head "The shooting... they don't get how personal it is. I didn't do it for tv.. for anything" Sean looked at her.

"Then what'd you do it for?" Emma was confused.

Sean stared at her blankly; was it not obvious.

_I did it for you.._

Sean opened his mouth for Ellie to come and cut him off "Hey you" she smiled wrapping arms around him and looked at Emma. She coughed a little "Hey Emma"

"Hi" Emma greets back and closed her locker "I'm gonna go... bye" she left before Sean could even protest.

Ellie looked to Sean and caught him watching Emma go down the hall "Sean" she shook her head giving him a dirty look.

Sean looked back at her and scoffs "How could you sell me out like that?" Sean questions.

Ellie's mouth dropped and didn't know what to say.

"He just wanted to protect us" Sean mocked her last words "If you actually cared about me, you'd shut them people out... not make MORE news for them" he walked off.

"Sean" she whispered and ran after him "Sean" she blocked him and he huffs "I didn't mean to upset you, okay? It's just... you are a hero Sean. You have to live with the fact you saved Emma"

"I can" Sean bit back "That's the only thing I wanted to do. I owed her so much and saving her life to have reporters surrounding me 24/7 wasn't my plan" Sean shook his head "She thinks I'm still that pathetic ass"

"Why do you care?" Ellie bitters and Sean bit the end of his tounge and took Ellie's arm going around the corner for no listeners.

They ended up sitting on the Degrassi stairs and Ellie stared down at her hands as Sean swallowed hard and glanced at her.

"you... you still love her" Ellie looked at Sean "After all these years and you still love her?" she didn't get it but Sean did, he understood it far too much.

"Yeah" Sean admits "I do. I never stopped...and I'm sorry Ellie... she's just... everything I'm not. Which is everything I need. She makes me want to be better and she's, perfect" declared Sean.

"does she even know you feel this way?" Ellie asks "I mean... I know we weren't meant to be. There was always something missing out of you and I kinda knew she was still in your eyes whenever you looked at me" she confirms.

Sean sucked in a deep breath "She's the good girl Ellie. She's not suppose to be with someone like me. I ruined that a year ago" he explained and Ellie frowns.

"She loves you" Ellie confessed and took a deep breath as well "She wouldn't be around if not. Maybe she won't admit but she loves your bad ass" she teased with a little laugh and Sean shook his head smiling.

"I hope" Sean played with his hands as little rain drops started to pour.

Ellie squeled a little getting up "I'm going to go before it gets harder. I-I was thinking I could move back with my mom"

Silence.

Sean sofly nods and she smiled back and went to turn to go back and hug him "Thanks for everything. I mean it" she said and he nods letting her go and she ran to the door before yelling out "And go tell her!"

Sean dug hands into his pockets and let the rain come down on him.

He had to tell her.

"I don't Manny... maybe I should just move on" mumbles Emma laying on their bed and watching a movie. Manny sadly watched Emma look down "Maybe this is why I'm so upset?"

"Your upset because Sean Cameron saved you for once" Manny blurted out and Emma raised an eyebrow "Your not use to getting help. But..he did it Em, weather you like it or not. But know that he saved YOU and didn't leave to go find his precious Ellie"

"Ellie" repeated Emma and her heart fell "Oh yeah" she grumbled.

"If you really want to move on?" Manny asked "I'll even go with you to meet some guys" she smiled a little to frown "But in the end.. you'll always be compairing them to Sean. As I do of Craig" she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"We're pathetic" groaned Emma laying down and Manny laid with her slowly going to sleep.

_knock, knock._

Emma's eyes slowly opened to see Manny gone, she heard some movement upstairs and guessed Manny was up there.

Probably sneaking cookies like she has been for a while.

Emma smiled softly closing her eyes and went to sleep again.

_knock knock_

Emma gave a wierd look and turned to stand up and look at her window and stopped in her tracks.

Sean.

Sean stood out the window, bending down and connecting eyes with her, not even saying anything but knewing what another was thinking and wanted.

Emma wore black pants and a white tank top.

Still beautiful if anything.

Emma walked to her window and opened it as Sean jumped down, wet as ever and soaked, the rain bashing down against the windows. "Sean, what are you doing?" she looked at him insanely.

Sean was catching his breath and couldn't take it anymore, he put his hand on the back of her neck and crashed his lips to hers.

Emma's eyes widen to slowly close and kissed back passionatly and kissed until breathless, Emma pushed him away and looked at him insanely "O god" she panicked a little "What am I doing?" she took a step closer to him "What are you doing?" she hit his chest.

For once, Sean really smiled "Im kissing you" he pressed his lips to hers "Cause I.." he said between the kisses and Emma hopelessly fell against his arms "...missed you" he held her tighter and they kissed softly.

"You mean you missed my ability to make you famous" snapped Emma backing away from him, both still breathing hard from the kiss.

Sean groaned "Emma, what do you want from me!?" he begged and huffs "I didn't want any fame. I wanted to save you and only you. Even if I wasn't standing with you? I'd run right back in the school to save you from Rick. Even if I were with Ellie or with Amy... with anyone" 

Emma ran a hand through her hair "You just can't barge back into my life Sean!"

"I just want to be part of it, that's all!" he exclaimed and let a breath out "I'm sick of standing back and just watching you"

"Watch me?" Emma asked quietly and he nods softly.

"I love you Em" Sean admits and Emma's mouth fell "You know I do. No more fights..and no more Chris" he pleaded looking down to her sweet chocolate brown eyes with his ocean blues that Emma got lost in.

Emma put her hands on Sean's jaw line and pressed her lips against his, he smiled against hers and wrapped arms around her waist.

They laid in her bed and Sean smiled softly carressing her hair as she tried sleeping "Sean" she pouts with a little laugh as he teasingly pulled a little string and she hit his chest playfully while he grabbed her wrists pulling her to him.

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes "I missed you too.." she softly admits as he closed his eyes and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Love you..." Sean whispers slowly falling asleep.

Emma opened her eyes and read over his features. He actually looked happy now and peaceful. They were meant to be "I love you too" she smiled and laid her head down again in his arms.

The lovers slowly fell asleep.

The door opened and Manny came down "Okay, so I admit I got more cookies" she jokes and went to open her mouth again to see the bad boy and blondie sleeping "wow" she didn't expect that. Manny smiled softly and went on back upstairs.

She'd sleep on the couch tonight.

Maybe even call Craig the next morning.


End file.
